total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sierra
Coverage thumb|216pxSierra, along with Alejandro and Blaineley, debuts in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, where she flaunts her knowledge of the Total Drama series. She created a blog for each and every contestant from the series and has been shown following them around in multiple occasions. She is briefly seen during the report about Bridgette and Geoff's relationship problems, where she is seen in a picture, getting her stomach signed by Geoff, which angers Bridgette. Her cover however is blown by Izzy in an interview when she turns on the lights and reveals that she has been feeding Sierra this information so that she could get the Royal Canadian Mounted Police off her back, since Sierra had been paying her for this. Sierra gets a small job interviewing the cast on the red carpet, but Blaineley was the one who thought out her questions. Sierra was the one to encourage the contestants that they are not "has-beens" and tells them to stop Chris from doing Total Drama Dirtbags. She is seen helping all of the contestants beat the Total Drama Dirtbags vehicle. After finding out that she would make it to the next season, she has an extensively long confessional, ending the show saying she is a third-generation Chris McLean scholar and can tell whether he is lying or not by his vocal tone and body language. She also knows where Chris shops for his clothing and the names of his three dogs. With an interest to finally answer all of her blog questions on Cody, she wonders about things like the type of deodorant he uses, the number of freckles on his back, and what song he sings in the shower, mentioning that the final question will be a "six-month analysis." However, as she starts listing the names of all her dogs back home. However her confessional takes so long that she ends up making the camera run out of battery. Total Drama World Tour thumb|left|218pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Sierra is the last person to exit the bus, running out obviously incredibly ecstatic to be on Total Drama, exclaiming that it's the "best day of her life." Sierra then notices Cody and rushes over to talk to him. Sierra quickly tells Cody that she has always dreamt of this moment, only Cody wasn't wearing a shirt in her dream. Inside the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, while Chris is explaining the rules of the competition, Sierra is shown to be one of the only people to be listening. Heather expresses interest in starting an alliance with Sierra in this episode since she believes that Sierra is the only person that she can trust. While waiting to arrive in Egypt, Sierra states Cody's full name and reveals that he was born on April 1st. She then attempts to flirt with Cody, saying that Cody is her own April Fool. During Come Fly With Us, Sierra sings with Cody. In the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, she forms a team with Heather and Cody, going under the pyramid; she almost injures Heather and herself during the challenge by walking onto a loose step, causing arrows to shoot out of the wall. The trio later runs into Izzy, dressed up as a mummy. Sierra is later put into "Team Two." While deciding on the team name, Sierra shows some attraction towards Chris, naming her team Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot along with Alejandro, Noah, Owen and Tyler. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Sierra tells Izzy that Duncan and Courtney's fans will be disappointed on her blogs, but she and Owen have a chance of becoming the new Total Drama power couple. Sierra then tells Izzy that Cody is hotter than Owen and he still sleeps with a stuffed emu. Sierra then rants about how Alejandro is not hot and sees the other girls as crazy for liking him. She goes through with Alejandro's plan on the goat. When she reaches the Nile, she tells everyone she's a fourth generation basket weaver, which means she is quick to build half of Teams Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's raft. She and Izzy then switch teams due to her wanting to be close to Cody and Izzy wanting to be with Owen. She then quickly builds Team Amazon's raft and manage to get help try to get the camel on. Once Team Amazon gets their camel onto their raft, they proceed to go across the Nile. Sierra and the rest of Team Amazon are the first to cross the finish line with the item they are supposed to bring, thereby escaping elimination. thumb|276pxSierra is seen in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan sniffing Cody's shoe and the shoelace ends up getting stuck up her nose after Heather mentions her as a "friend." When Chris sends all of the contestants out of the plane, they sing Before We Die, in which Sierra mentions she wants to marry Cody. Cody participates in the human pinball challenge and Sierra is in it with him, rather than with a panda bear, like the other two teams. In the pinball challenge, she kisses him all over his face. She says that if they got a point for every time she kissed him, they would be millionaires. Then in the second challenge, after Heather, Gwen, and Courtney fight, she and Cody created "Huh?" as their commercial, which ends up winning the challenge for Team Amazon. She proceeds to have a "group hug" with her team, but only hugs Cody and proceeds to block the rest of her team from the hug. thumb|left|254pxIn the beginning of Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Sierra is seen with Cody in the first-class department, massaging his feet. After waking up from a peaceful sleep, Cody tells her that he doesn't like his feet touched, but Sierra proceeds to jab him in a pressure point, which temporarily paralyzes him.Sierra then listens in to Chris in the commercial class area and explains in the confessional that after viewing, reviewing and re-reviewing season one and season two, that when Chris says one thing, he means another. When everyone gets out of the plane and are together, Courtney mentions huddling together for warmth. Sierra grabs Cody and happily embraces him after Gwen rejects him. Then, when Chris explains the challenge in Yukon while drinking cocoa, she mentions that cocoa is Chris' second favorite drink, his first being tomato juice. When Chris asked how she knew this, Sierra explains she interviewed his school teachers for an unauthorized biography. During the challenge, Sierra is seen saving Cody and Owen by throwing an ice block at a polar bear when it is about to eat them. She then uses a trout to paddle to Cody to rescue him after Owen pees in the water. When Sierra saves Cody, she realizes he needs warmth and needs to be on land, so she throws him back to shore, but unwittingly making him hit a rock, too. She then follows him using his footprints and both are rescued by Courtney, Gwen, and Heather. Later, she and the rest of Team Amazon sing back up to Stuck to a Pole, due to Chris' commands. She is seen last losing with her team to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and Team Victory, when suddenly, Chris announces Team Amazon is in second place due to Bridgette not being with Team Victory and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot placing first place.thumb|272px In Broadway, Baby!, Sierra is seen with Cody, warming his feet up from the last episode, in the economy class section of the plane. Heather then comes over to Sierra and Cody, saying she "values their friendship." Sierra then says that she values their friendship too, and requests a hug, which Heather promptly denies. Alejandro then comes up to her and offers her smuggled treats from first class, however, Heather stopped her and told her that Alejandro was the "enemy" and not to accept things from him. Sierra then turns down the offer and calls him an enemy. When they arrive in New York, Sierra talks to Chris about his sadistic ways, and how she loves the terrible movies he did about talking cats, to which Chris then thanks Sierra and pushes her away. Sierra then is picked to help the team to climb up by Heather. Sierra is last to climb up under Cody and calls it the best view in New York. In response, Cody covers his butt. While climbing, Alejandro tells Sierra that she can help Chris revisit his glory days because he thinks no one cares about him anymore. Sierra then brings up that Chris had his own cooking show and that his white rice recipe was delicious. While on the boat, Sierra tells Courtney to turn around because Cody fell off the boat. After grabbing Cody, Sierra and her team get eaten by an alligator in the sewers, who then spits them to the dock. Sierra then informs everyone that Chris was in a boy band, and she has an obituary ready for him, causing Chris to snap and tell her to zip it, permanently. Sierra tries to comment on Chris when he answers Owen, only to be yelled at by Chris again. Sierra then retrieves the apple for her team last, but her team ends up coming in first. Later, Heather tells Sierra not to talk to Chris for a while. When opening their rewards for winning, Sierra opens an apple, which contained many smaller apples. thumb|left|210pxSierra was talking to Heather in Slap Slap Revolution about who is going home next. Sierra believes that someone from Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot will go home due to statistics and overconfidence. She later checks on Cody while he is sleeping and lets him suck her thumb. When Cody wakes up, he is horrified by this. He wonders in the confessional if Sierra keeps her thumbs in her armpits when they're not looking. Sierra is then shown in the confessional with her thumbs in her armpits. During the first part of the challenge, she uses some of her team's sausage in order to build a model of Cody, but loses it on the mountain. She reveals that she is a really good slap dancer and does a dance which proclaims her love for Cody, through song. She wins the second part of the challenge for Team Amazon due to Alejandro being distracted by Leshawna slapping Heather. Sierra then slap dances to Alejandro, making him fall off the platform. She is excited that she has won the challenge for her team. In The Am-AH-Zon Race, Sierra was working on a laptop she had made from a pizza box and she told Gwen that she was on the Internet. She was actually staring at a pizza box with a drawing of a computer desktop (a picture of a buff Cody holding her in his arms), and using a real mouse as a computer mouse. Later, she pointed out that Gwen's prediction of good luck for Team Amazon in the Amazon would bring bad luck to them instead. Later, when Cody mentioned that going through the jungle would require him to bring his medication to avoid allergies, Sierra begged to be the one who would carry the needle and inject him if necessary. Instead, Cody managed to convince Gwen to do it, much to Sierra's chagrin, due to her knowing all of Cody's allergies. She and the rest of the team were captured by the Zing-Zings and held hostage, thus losing the challenge for them and forcing them to face elimination for the first time. Sierra initially seemed to be angry at Gwen due to her jinxing the team, but she ultimately agreed to join votes with Courtney and Gwen to vote out Heather, on the condition that Gwen stop being nice to Cody. Chris, instead, reveals the votes on a monitor rather than handing out Barf Bags. Through this, it is confirmed that Sierra did, in fact, vote for Heather, as did Courtney and Gwen. And when Sierra voted, she said that voting Heather off is something that she always wanted to do (and even pretended to do so at her house) in the confessional. Cody was revealed to have voted for Sierra due to her being such a stalker, which devastated Sierra and thus left her crying and confused for the rest of the episode. thumb|274pxIn Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Sierra is first seen crying, while eating straight out of a gallon of ice cream due to Cody voting for her last episode. Heather drags her out of the room because of Alejandro pointing that she is easily upset about a boy. When at the Louvre, Sierra is seen with her team running from the bear. Throughout the episode, Sierra constantly cries, first crying when the bear was about to attack them, which reminded the bear about his ex-girlfriend. Cody constantly tries to cheer her up, which fails. Chris then comes by to tell them to sing, which is when Sierra volunteers to sing Paris in the Springtime. She focuses her song on how Cody broke her heart, and finishes by singing that she wants to go outside. Cody then takes her out for a romantic dinner, which doesn't work. She doesn't gets impressed since she knows that he isn't doing this because he wants to. Cody finally snaps at her, telling her that she isn't acting like her usual self, and that he actually misses it. Sierra finally forgives him. Later in the confessional, she reveals that she wasn't that mad at Cody and that she liked him paying attention for once. She tells that she was playing hard to get, and that it really works. In Newf Kids on the Rock, after Heather finds Cody's tooth brush in the vent, Sierra grabs it and happily brushes her teeth with it. She told Heather she has been looking for it, as Cody told Heather it was his ninth and final tooth brush. Sierra is pushed out with everyone else. She tells everyone they're in Newfoundland, Chris' homeland. She helps paddle the boat for Team Amazon with Cody. After Gwen and Courtney climb down from the rock they thought they saw Duncan on, she tells everyone about a dream where Cody is riding a white horse outside her window. This frightens her team. She and the rest of the team arrive, and then find out they lost. thumb|left|196pxIn Jamaica Me Sweat Sierra is seen with her teammates in the loser's cabin. She was sitting next to Cody just watching Heather and Courtney complaining about having lost the last challenge. As the plane was falling, she screamed and hugged Cody, but they luckily landed in Jamaica. During the first challenge, she cheered for Cody to show "who is the boss?" to the shark he ended up having problems with. Sierra also participated in the challenge and when she jumped in the water she threw water everywhere, which ended up getting an electric eel on Courtney's head, electrocuting her and later Gwen when she tried to help Courtney. She didn't find the treasure, but Gwen later found it and Heather took it to Chris, winning for them the challenge, which made Sierra happy. Sierra was excited to have Cody bobsledding with her in the second challenge. She expressed how this sport was really cozy, while hugging him. They did well in the two times they did the course, but they ended up smashing into the pool's wall, getting injured a bit. They didn't win, but did better than DJ, so they didn't go up for elimination, but she was disappointed along with her teammates about losing the winner's cabin again.thumb|224px At the beginning of I See London..., Sierra is seen typing on her pizza box laptop, mimicking writing a blog. She gets mad at Noah for making fun of her. When they finally reach London she is seen holding hands with Cody and saying that Queen Mary II got married when she was just fifteen, scaring Cody and making him ask for her to release his hand. Sierra gladly volunteers to strip clothes off of a tower guard in order to find a hidden clue, only because Gwen tapes a mask of Cody's face over the guard's face. She is later seen in a hallway with Cody, trying to get him to kiss her, just before Jack the Ripper kidnaps them. Sierra gets annoyed with everyone in Greece's Pieces because nobody takes Cody seriously. When Chris asked the contestants where the Olympics where, Sierra answered Atlantis. She was chosen to do the fight challenge, but ended up fighting Courtney due to Courtney calling Cody weak. She loved that Cody was wearing a Greek costume and said he looked like an angel. She did not want him to win the challenge so she could vote off Gwen, who is the object of Cody's affection. When they won, Sierra gushed over how awesome it was that Cody punched Duncan. Sierra was making a paper doll of Gwen in The EX-Files then bites off its head out of anger. Sierra reveals in the confessional that she knew Gwen and Duncan liked each other, but believes boyfriend stealing is wrong. When trying to sneak into Area 51, she jumps on top of Cody's shoulders when in the mine field. Once inside, Sierra sees a cloned version of Cody approaching the real Cody and this excites her. She hugs them both, which causes the clone to explode, confusing Sierra. thumb|left|182pxIn Picnic at Hanging Dork, Sierra hugs Cody in fear during the bungee-jumping challenge. When she realizes her team is struggling, she gets excited and jumps off the cliff without an ankle harness shouting, "This one's for you, Cody!" She also cries at the elimination ceremony when Cody votes for her again. Sierra is shown to be in a good mood in Sweden Sour. She explains that she is happy that Gwen is gone and that Cody can finally see that she is his true love. She gets frustrated at Heather when she constantly asked if there was gum on her shorts in an attempt to get Alejandro's attention. Once in Sweden, she convinces Courtney to let Cody build because they did not know what they were supposed to build. Once he finished, she is annoyed that it was a model of Gwen's head. On the boat ride, she tries to cheer up Cody with a vision of her happy place. It is a mountain view of Codys, some large, some small, and some covered in chocolate marshmallows, which causes the real Cody to vomit. She nominates Cody as captain and even takes a cannonball to the gut so he wouldn't get hit. She votes for Courtney at the fake elimination ceremony. thumb|264px In Niagara Brawls, Sierra is dropped from the plane while asleep with the rest of the cast. She manages to get into a swan boat with Courtney and Owen, only to discover they are heading for a waterfall. When Cody says if they live, he'll let Sierra kiss him, she instantly uses Owen as a grapple and pulls both boats to the shore. Once they reached the shore, Sierra kissed Cody. When it comes time for the second part of the challenge, she plays the lottery for her "husband." She is heartbroken when she winds up with Alejandro and cries for another shot (which she is given later after Heather takes Alejandro). Sierra ultimately gets Cody (who is less than thrilled to be paired with her). During the second challenge, Cody purposely slacks on giving Sierra directions to her wedding dress, but when she hears Chris saying how the others have got theirs, she blows through all the obstacles to reach the dress. During the final part of the challenge, Sierra winds up being the one carrying Cody across Niagara Falls. She reveals she has learned a wedding ceremony and is an ordained minister, meaning she is legally allowed to marry people. She tries to get Cody to say "I do" (but to no avail). Though the two reach the end, they are sent back due to Sierra failing due to "insane" status. She ends up getting in a fight with Blaineley (upset that Blaineley upset Cody) and kicked Owen in the leg that caused all of them to fall into the water in result (narrowly escaping the sharks). Later, back on the plane, she does manage to get Cody to say I do and believes she's now married to him. Alejandro promises her that he will be the official witness, provided she joins him in voting off Owen. His plan works and Owen is eliminated. In Chinese Fake-Out, Sierra was still trying to help Cody out with the competition after she "wed" him. On the Great Wall challenge, she used the pogo stick to get across, but then Ace the donkey knocked her off onto someone’s house. Later, the Chinese woman that lives in the house tells Sierra to take some of her "Love-me" tea. During Chris' lunch challenge, she didn't exactly eat anything, she just drank her tea. In A Chinese Lesson, Sierra didn't sing, she just keep drinking her tea. At the end, however, she and Cody share time in first class together, and the "Love-me" tea makes Cody sick, and Sierra shoots him with the EpiPen. When Blaineley gets voted off she tells Sierra that Cody's been voting for her every time. Of course, she just keeps drinking her tea. thumb|left|192pxIn African Lying Safari, Sierra gives Cody some of her love-me-tea, which causes him to become indisposed. Sierra carries a semi-comatose Cody in her backpack throughout the whole episode and tells Chris she'll play for both herself and Cody. In the soccer challenge, she accidentally used Cody to block the soccer balls. The two failed to complete the challenge and were given goggles and two tranquilizer balls total. Sierra is shown to be good at crafts as she built her own slingshot. Later, Sierra hits a rhino with a rock. Frightened, she runs away at high speed, only to launch Cody into a tall tree. She, along with Heather, chase after a baboon that has kidnapped Cody. She and Heather accidentally tranquilize Duncan and Alejandro, only to be tranquilized themselves. Later, she finds Cody and saves him from the baboon that had taken a liking to him. In Rapa Phooey!, Sierra is depressed that Cody is in first-class with Alejandro and she isn't there with him. Once off the plane, Sierra is ecstatic to see Cody while he's gorging on candy and says he looks a little taller in the time they've been apart. Sierra states that she would never join any alliance, because she knows how they always end, but the only one she's willing to join is one exclusively with Cody. During the egg challenge, Sierra finds a colored egg of Alejandro's. While he thanks her, she drops the egg (on purpose), since she's jealous that he took Cody away, calling him 'homewrecker'. Though when she finds a colored egg of Cody's, she's more than happy to give it to him to help him. Sierra isn't thrilled that Alejandro's eggs are bunched in with Cody's. Sierra tries to warn Cody of Alejandro, but he baits him away with candy. While Heather is holding one of Sierra's eggs, it proceeds to hatch and Sierra adopts it and names it Cody, Jr. Though the bird seems to take a liking to the top of Heather's head, which Sierra doesn't like. During the second part of the challenge, Sierra climbs up the condor nest during the song, but fails the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Sierra is voted out and this makes her sad making her hug Cody, but it turns out to be another reward challenge. Sierra reveals that she will not make any alliances as they never last according to her research, but she will trust Cody. thumb|262pxIn Awwwwww, Drumheller, Sierra has Cody sleeping on her lap, and after he is startled due to being woken up, she makes sure to hide him from a surprise she is preparing. Later, Alejandro shows her a picture of Cody and Heather sleeping next to each other in loser class, which causes her to be hurt and angry. In the first part of the challenge, she builds a dinosaur with glitter glue and wins.She also reveals that she remembers Cody's birthday. She wins a drill and continues to be mad until Cody proves that the photo was fake, saying that since Sierra only leaves him alone in the bathroom, there was no way that Cody and Heather could have cuddled together without her knowing about it. Contemplating that it was Alejandro who showed her the photograph, she warns Cody and goes to find Heather. She is the first to find a barrel and despite offering it to Cody, wins immunity. She turns down a barbecue with Chris in order to bake a cake in the plane's kitchen. She interrupts Heather's confessional in order to warn her of Alejandro's trick. She is excited that the elimination ceremony is like the one during first season and eats her marshmallow happily, saying that she used to do it all the time at her house. Before it was announced who would go home, Sierra goes to get Cody's birthday cake, topped with lit sparklers. One of the barrels had leaked oil around the base of the plane, so a spark from the sparklers ignites the oil barrels and blows up the plane. Caught in the explosion, all of her hair gets burned off. Chris finally loses his temper and declares that Sierra would go home even though she had invincibility. Sierra wants Cody to win for them since her elimination. In Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Cody is digging Sierra out of the plane's wreckage. It seems Sierra was severely injured in the explosion, although not needing immediate medical attention. Heather, sympathizing with Sierra that she is bald on national TV, finds a wheelchair in the wreckage and a headdress from Rapa Phooey! to cover her baldness. Chris leaves in a two-seater helicopter, and tells the injured Sierra to find her own way home. This finally breaks her crush on Chris, and requests that her mom back home destroy their Chris shrine/guest room. She spends most of the episode encouraging Cody to finish the race, giving him her wheelchair for his hot air balloon and giving him the final push when the balloon crashes. thumb|left|202pxChris leaves in a two-seater helicopter, and tells the injured Sierra to find her own way home. This finally breaks her crush on Chris, and requests that her mom back home destroy their Chris shrine/guest room. She spends most of the episode encouraging Cody to finish the race, giving him her wheelchair for his hot air balloon and giving him the final push when the balloon crashes.After all her unconditional support, Cody finally considers her as a true friend, which she claims is enough for her. She also reveals that the locket she has worn all season contains a picture of Cody inside. She drives the boat for Cody as he battles with Alejandro. The boat makes it safely to Hawaii, but Alejandro's boat crashes into it, causing Alejandro, Sierra and Cody to crash onto the beach at the same time. In Hawaiian Punch, Sierra is vocally cheering for Cody, and later rescues him from the shark-infested waters when he is knocked in by Alejandro. Afterwards, she is seen fleeing the island with the other contestants. She is later seen laughing with the other them when Ezekiel falls through Chris' boat. In the alternate ending, she is later seen cheering for Heather as she wins. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island thumb|208pxIn Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Sierra appears on the yacht along with the other veterans. She is seen at the stern of the yacht, holding Cody against her chest. She is still mostly bald (with only some hair grown back on the sides), and wears a red baseball cap to cover it up. Additionally, she is able to stand on two feet once again. Total Drama All-Stars thumb|left|216pxSierra is a contestant again in Heroes vs. Villains and is placed on the Heroic Hamsters team. Her main reason for being on the show again is to win for Cody, revealed during her conversation with Sam when walking towards the cliff for the first challenge. The challenge involved diving into shark infested waters to find a key, and when it was her turn to dive she chose a key that looked like Cody. She does well during the challenge although she did not wait until Courtney got out of the carriage.Sierra supports Gwen and Duncan's relationship despite the controversy on her blogs because she likens it to her and Cody's relationship. Sierra's team lost the challenge and Lindsay was voted off that night. As Lindsay was taking the Flush of Shame, Sierra uses her multipurpose phone to take some pictures. Trivia *Sierra's background could possibly be German, as she mentioned her grandparents were from Germany in Slap Slap Revolution. *Sierra, along with Ezekiel and Alejandro, is one of the only contestants to use the confessional in a season that they did not participate in. **Sierra is the only female contestant to do so. *Sierra is the tallest female contestant, surpassing Heather, and the third tallest character overall (the first two being DJ and Geoff) of the original cast. She is seen as being taller than Alejandro, whose height was mentioned as six foot, which means that she is over six foot tall, therefore significantly tall for a girl. *Sierra is the first and only contestant to make the camera in the confessional run out of battery. *Sierra is one of the three new contestants to Total Drama World Tour. The others being Alejandro and Blaineley. **Coincidentally, both Alejandro and Sierra wear earrings, necklaces, and belts. In addition, both of their names are of Hispanic origin. Alejandro's means "Alexander" and Sierra's means "saw" or "mountain range." Gallery SierraGettheLook.png Sierranewlook.png TotalDramaOnline-Sierra.png Sierracold.png SierraInShock(HairFixed).PNG SierraPose.png 304px-380px-Sierratdmflyer-1-.png SIERRA TDAS.png Badge007.PNG ''' Total Drama Action' Confessionals-total-drama-island-12574360-1024-768.jpg|Sierra makes her first confessional ever, and it eventually runs out of battery. ' Total Drama World Tour' Codythemesong-1-.png|Sierra hugs Cody in the opening sequence. EEEKEEKEKKSIERRA-1-.png|Sierra is excited to be on Total Drama. OMGChrisIAmSoLOL-1-.png|OMG, Chris, I am just LOL! Ha! Ha! Ha!" - Sierra, Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 CFWU-5.png|Sierra sings with Cody in the Come Fly With Us musical number. SierraThinksofTeamName-1-.png|Sierra thinks of the team name: Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. 639px-Sierra isn't impressed-1-.jpg|Sierra is immune to Alejandro's charms. Poi.png|Sierra with her old team, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. 20100706225243!WLAE17-1-.png|Sierra and Izzy switch teams. 639px-SuperCrazyHappy06-1-.png|Sierra happily sniffs Cody's shoe... 639px-Sierra 01-1-.jpg|... which doesn't end well for her. 55 (4).png|Sierra sings about marrying Cody before she dies, creeping him out. 20110319133032!SuperCrazyHappy020-1-.png|Sierra in Team Amazon's commercial. 639px-TDWT4 18-1-.jpg|Sierra looks worried as Chris reveals their next location. 639px-TDWT4 22-1-.jpg|Sierra using a fish to save Cody. 3x04-Anything-Yukon-Do-I-Can-Do-Better-total-drama-island-13906708-525-359-1-.jpg|Sierra tells Cody that she wishes it was her that had frozen. Vlcsnap-2011-03-18-17h01m16s151.png|Sierra wants to hug Heather. Broadway7-1-.png|Sierra reveals in the confessional that she knows that Heather is manipulating her, and that she's manipulating Heather instead. TDWT5 16-1-.jpg|Sierra reveals that Chris was once in a boy band named "Fame Town". SierraHeatherUse-1-.png|Sierra attempts to show the camera her belt, but ends up showing off a lot more. Sierraandmeatcody-1-.png|Sierra's "Meat Cody." Sierra!-1-.jpg|Gwen makes her first World Tour confessional. Clickmouse-1-.png|Sierra unknowingly uses a rat for her pizza laptop. 3x08-The-Am-AH-Zon-Race-total-drama-island-14515492-638-356-1-.jpg|Sierra votes for Heather. 640px-Amazon sierra sad cody vote-1-.png|Sierra is shocked that Cody had voted for her. Sierra Cry-1-.png|Sierra's reaction to when she finds out that Cody voted for her 6c58.png|Sierra is upset that Cody tried to vote her off. Cosierraxc.png|Sierra is crying while Courtney tries to help. Sierra 5J.png|Sierra sing in ''Paris in the Springtime. HQFrance002.png|Sierra refuses to finish her date with Cody. Sycplr.png|Sierra finds Cody's ninth toothbrush. SierraToothbrush.png|Sierra begins to brush her teeth with Cody's ninth toothbrush. Srert.png|Why are we landing in the middle of the ocean?".-Sierra. Team Amazon Swimwear.jpg|Sierra and Team Amazon on the cliff. Slt4.png|Sierra updating her "Tweeter," a spoof of the website Twitter. I bet.JPG|Sierra sing in Changing Guard Mix. Just One Kiss by Drakon45464.jpg|Sierra wants to be "historically authentic" with Cody. Coderra.jpg|Sierra fantasizes a fan blog about the couple's nickname, which could be "Siody" or "Coderra." Greece sierra yells at courtney.png|Sierra yells at Courtney for making fun of Cody. Greece owen sierra choking.png|Sierra chokes Owen during the second challenge in Greece's Pieces. Firstattack.png|Sierra attacks Courtney. TDWT14 08.jpg|Sierra sticking up for Cody. Eatgwen.png|Sierra cuts out a paper Gwen... Cutgwen.png|... and then bites its head off. HQ-CloneCody3.png|Sierra is thrilled to meet a Cody clone. Australia sierra jumps.png|Sierra jumps without the bungee and plummets into the ground. Australia sierra injured.png|Sierra is injured from her fall. Australia sierra cody all over again.png|Sierra cries when Cody votes for her in Picnic at Hanging Dork. The best.JPG|Sierra tells a rat that with Gwen gone, this is the best day ever. Because we built Gwen's face.png|Sierra, Heather, and Courtney dancing and singing We Built Gwen's Face. Sierra saves.JPG|Sierra sacrifices herself for Cody. Surgery.JPG|Sierra is seriously injured as a result of her sacrifice. IMG 0827.png|Sierra in the "That's Gonna Leave A Mark" segment. TDWT Sierra s big mouth by kovacs1717.jpg|Sierra gets motivated to save the cast after hearing that Cody will kiss her. Sierrtyingupowen.jpg|Sierra tying Owen up. CodySierraNiagra1.jpg|Sierra about to claim her kiss from Cody. StalkerliciousKiss.PNG|Sierra kisses Cody. Husband cody forever.jpg|Sierra is overexcited at the very idea of marrying Cody... SierraAl.jpg|...However, she is reluctant and gets Alejandro instead... Sieraisnthappening.jpg|...and freaks out about the pairing until Heather offers to pair with Alejandro instead. Cody,Sierra,Blaineley,Owen.jpg|Sierra pulling on Blaineley's hair. IMG 0938.png|Sierra and the Chinese woman. IMG 0939.png|Sierra receives the Love-me tea from a Chinese woman. Heatherpukesonchris.PNG|Sierra watches Heather barf on Chris. Cline10.png|Sierra drinks love tea during the challenge. Cline17.png|Sierra wins the challenge after receiving Blaineley's food. 504px-Sierra 2.jpg|Sierra smiling in African Lying Safari. AFS - Sierra.JPG|Sierra talks about the Love-me tea that she got back in China. Thehappycouple.png|Sierra talking to Chris, with a comatose Cody in her backpack. AFS - Cody and Sierra.JPG|Sierra in African Lying Safari. SierraTranqued.jpg|Sierra gets hit with a tranquilizer ball. Tiredsierra.png|Sierra's face is asleep. ALS- Sierra Cody Gitch.png|Sierra holding Cody's underwear. Boottothehead.png|Sierra beats up a baboon... 73-12.png|...another baboon... Sierrauppercut.png|...and another baboon. Notinterested.png|Sierra refuses to align with Duncan. RP - Sierra 2.JPG|Sierra concerned about Alejandro leading Cody on with candy. IMG 0954.png|Sierra investigates the statue of Tyler's head. Sierramadatcody'stwotiming.PNG|Sierra is jealous that Cody shared his basket with Alejandro. Codypeanutbutter.jpg|Sierra concerned about Alejandro leading Cody on with candy. RP - Sierra.JPG|Sierra elaborates on Cody's actions towards Alejandro in Rapa Phooey!. Codythesecond.PNG|Sierra and Heather with Cody, Jr.. IMG 0969.png|Sierra sing in Condor. SierraholdingCody Png..jpg|Sierra is very pleased at the idea of spending the night in loser class with Cody. Codysdreaming.png|Cody sleeping peacefully in Sierra's lap. Veryspecial.png|''"Something veeeeeeeeeeerrry special."'' - Sierra, Awwwwww, Drumheller AD - Sierra and Alejandro.JPG|Sierra and Alejandro talk about Cody and Heather before the challenge. Sierra pasteing the bone.jpg|Sierra is pasting the bone for Cody's birthday. Sierra'sfossil.PNG|Heather and Cody look at Sierra's dinosaur. 14fb2e51.jpg|Cody is extremely touched when Sierra remembers his birthday. Likeitwhenyourebossy.png|Sierra and Cody having a moment. IMG 0914.png|Sierra wins the challenge in Awwwwww, Drumheller. Sierrascaresheather.PNG|Heather is afraid that Sierra is going to kill her. Thecakeisalie.png|Sierra with the cake she made for Cody's birthday. Sierrablowsup.PNG|Sierra, after blowing up Chris' Total Drama Jumbo Jet... Sierrabald.PNG|...becomes bald and injured. Sierra destroyed.PNG|Sierra in the lavatory confession after its destruction. First class destroyed.PNG|Cody and Sierra in the first class area of the plane after its destruction. Mexico sierra buys fireworks.png|Sierra tries to buy fireworks for Cody. Cody vs Alejandro swordfish.png|Sierra watching Cody and Alejandro's fight. BELIEVE!.jpg|Sierra cheers for Cody during the tie-breaker challenge. HP - Sierra.JPG|''"Drop it, drop it!"'' ' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' Cameo5tdr.png|Sierra holding Cody while he is smiling. Total Drama All-Stars TDAS Chris Heads.png|Sierra and Heather fighting over a treasure underwater, which reveals Cameron. was inside, during the opening. Wfq.png|Sierra taking a picture of Mike and Zoey during the theme song. Sierra tdas avon.png|Sierra "jumps for Cody" while being introduced by Chris. SIERRAALLSTARS.png|Everyone swimming away from Sierra. StalkerChattingGamer.png|Sam and Sierra are shown getting along. WIND.png|Lindsay, Courtney and Sierra receves wind from Chris. CARE1008261300001765 010 1280x720 (1).png|Sierra realizes that Courtney was still in the carriage. HVV Flush of Shame - 2.png|Sierra's reaction to see the Flush of Shame seconds before she takes a picture of it. CrazySierra.png|Sierra in the loser cabin with her phone. Samhelpcute.png|Sierra and Mike helping Sam. Comfort sierra.png|Zoey comforts Sierra about Cameron on another team. Apollo Sierra.png|Sierra is launched to the sky by the mom. Sierra Sierra Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Amazon Categoría:Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Categoría:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoría:Total Drama All Stars contestants Categoría:Heroic Hamsters